The Long Awaited Love
by xxrainbow
Summary: Hermione and Lucius meet for the first time in over five years. What will happen when they both become teachers at Hogwarts and are forced to work together in peace? Will Lucius forget about his first wife and be overcome with a lust for Hermione or will
1. Chapter 1

**The Long Awaited Love**

* * *

**Chapter I**

Hermione looked into the on coming horizon as she set foot off the famous Hogwarts Express. This would be her first time back to Hogwarts since she had graduated her 7th year 5 years ago. She took a deep breathe of mountain air that seemed so familiar to her and stretched her arms out as she continued to stare at castle. It would be a long walk from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts so she slipped on her coat and started along the path.

She thought to herself as she walked the long path to Hogwarts. _'I wonder if Harry and Ron will be there? Will they remember me? After all I haven't heard from them in over 3 years..'_ Sighing she sweped a few tangled brown and blonde locks away from her honey brown eyes. Longing to see her long lost friends, teachers and the musky smell of the school classrooms.

After about an hours walked she finally reached the outside of the Entrance Hall's great door. She smiled thankful to be back to the place she loved. Opening the door slowly she peered inside. It seemed so different, yet all the same. **"Mmm.."** Stepping inside she looked up to see a most familiar face, Professor McGonagall or better know now as Headmistress.

**"It's so nice to see you Miss. Granger."** Said McGonagall her face beaming with joy with her cat like grin. **"It's been... Goodness 5 years now?"**

Hermione grinned, **"Yes, I'm aware of that it's nice to see you too."** She turned her head slightly looking around for others, **"Where is everyone? Has the train arrived yet?"**

McGonagall shook her head, **"I'm afraid it's running late. There was an accident involving a few 3rd years and some Cornish Pixies."** The Professor almost laughed at this. **"When will students learn to keep to their own luggage contents?"**

Hermione raised an eyebrow and giggled remembering a time in her 2nd year involving some Cornish Pixies and the fraud of a teacher Professor Gilderoy Lockhart whom she had hopeless had a crush on. She rolled her eyes at that thought. So naive was she back then.

McGonagall trailed off speaking a bit of rubbish as Hermione got distracted by a clicking coming down from the stairs above her. _'Hmm?'_ Raising an eyebrow she walked toward the stairs hoping to see someone she had been dying to see, but instead she saw a familiar figure about six foot tall, long silvery blonde hair dressed in black robes with a walking cane.

Her jaw almost dropped. She couldn't believe it. How could he be in the school? Had he traded sides? Questions were drumming through her head. Eyes wide and mouth hanging open Lucius Malfoy raised a brow toward the young woman.

**"You know, you might be a bit more attractive if you didn't have that 'deer in the headlights' look on your face."** He sneered as the girl still had the look on her face.** "Oh come on! I'm not that bloody interesting.."**

Lucius greeted McGonagall with a small bow. **"Headmistress, is there something wrong with this woman?"** He gave a smirk at his own little joke.

Hermione still couldn't believe it, but wait. He didn't seem to know who she was. She remembered him calling her a 'filthy mudblood' in her younger years and wasn't exactly thrilled to his sneering face. _'Hmm. This could get interesting.'_

Before McGonagall could speak she cut in. **"Ahh, Lucius Malfoy, it's been a while." **Her head was rushing with ideas. **"What has it been..mMmm. Five years now?"**

Lucius was taken back. _'She knows me? What the bloody hell? I don't remember such a beautiful woman.."_ Thinking to himself for a few minutes he looked at her face again and it dawned upon him. He knew this girl, he remembered that intelligent smile, but now it was more graceful and not so childish.

Hermione wanted to burst into laughter at this point. She saw the shocked look upon his face and realized it had finally dawned on him who she was. **"Yes Lucius, it's I, Hermione Granger. You should remember me quite well seeing the torment your son put me through."**

He stood looking her up and down thinking again. _'Mmmm. She's filled out quite nicely since the last time I saw her.'_ He shook his head at this thought. _'Nonsense.. She's still a filthy mudblood, and that's no excuse for beauty..'_ And still at that thought he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Beautiful brown and blonde locks extended down to her lower back. Her figure was thin, yet you could see she was lean with muscle. The robes she was wearing showed her figure very well. Her well-rounded C cup breasts showed through making thereselves quite noticeable.

Still Lucius couldn't believe this. He thought she had graduated years ago, why was she back? **"Miss. Granger, if I may ask, what brings you back to Hogwarts?"**

Hermione grinned, **"Oh Professor McGonagall hasn't already told you? I'm the new Charms Professor."** This would surely anger Lucius. A half-blood teaching at Hogwarts, he wouldn't allow it if he were Headmaster, but alas he wasn't.

**"...Charms Professor?"** He almost chocked. **"Surely you're joking?"** Shooting a glare toward her he laughed out loud trying to convince himself it was all a big joke. **"It is isn't it?"**

**"No Lucius, it's no joke."** McGonagall stated quite clearly as to stop his hysterical laughing. **"Miss.Granger will be teaching here. Is there a problem with that?"**

**"Well.."** Lucius began but bit his tongue. **"No Headmistress, there's no problem. None at all."**

* * *

Thanks you all for reading! This is my first Fan Fiction in a long time and I know it's not at all perfect but I'd like some reviews on it so I can write better for the next Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

The Long Awaited Love

* * *

Chapter II

Later that night Lucius paced around his living quarters nervously. He was still in shock from the day's events. **"Hermione Granger.."** He muttered still pacing in front of the scorching fire. **"How? Why?"** He still questioned this over and over.

Hermione on the other hand lay gently across her bed reading a book. She stopped for a moment upon hearing Peeves screeching in the hall but continued for a moment and then burst out in laughter. **"Oh Merlin, his face was PRICELESS."** Setting down her book she got up form the bed gracefully and went into the bathroom.

Grabbing a towel from the vanity she put it under the sink getting it wet with warm water and scrubbing her face a bit. **"Mmmm.. I wonder."** She closed her eyes and the image of Lucius came, she quickly snapped her eyes open. **"Bloody hell! Why am I thinking of HIM?"** She shook a few strands of her out of her face and peered into the mirror.

**"Well, he is quite handsome.."** Slapping herself on the cheek she quickly realized what she had said. **"Why must I think these thoughts!"**

Lucius heard a slap and then the muttering of a girl. He raised an eyebrow and walked out into the hallway going to the door next to his. **"Is everything quite all right in there?"** He knocked on the door a few times.

Upon hearing the knocking Hermione wrapped herself into a robe and walked toward the door opening it slowly. **"Lucius!"** She stammered. **"Uhm, I suppose everything's all right. Just uh..reading a book is all."** She could feel her cheeks getting hot.

Lucius laughed a bit.** "Ah, you were always a reader."** He raised a brow and turned around quickly walking away his hair gently swaying from side to side. Hermione watched him leave and a soft smile spread across her face. This had been the first time he hadn't called her a name. No mudblood, or nosey brat.

Not believing he'd just been nice to a mudblood Lucius cursed under his breathe. **"Bloody fucking hell. Why? Is it her beauty that has me stammering and falling backwards?"** He had to admit her body was like a temple now that she was grown up and she did look quite nice in that skintight robe, but still she was a mudblood and he couldn't bring himself to admit he was actually beginning to like her.

The train still hadn't arrived at Hogwarts the next morning and the teachers were still preparing for the New Year. Hermione was in the Charms classroom cleaning and setting up the First Lesson she would be teaching, but she kept getting distracted by the image of Lucius in her head.

Lucius on the other hand was mearly sitting around his living quarters thinking to himself and pacing. He hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night because of the desires for Hermione that kept running through his head. He imagined her being in his arms. How beautiful she would look next to him at a ball with the finest jewelry he could buy.

How she would sweat and look up at him begging for more as they made love. Her kisses like sugar on his lips. Her body against his as he dreamed. **"…Mmm…"** These thoughts continued for hours. He couldn't help himself. She was so divine, so beautiful. He wanted her, he needed her.

Hermione found herself daydreaming about Lucius in almost the same way he was about her. His long silver hair, his gray eyes and his tall masculine body. Her hand drifted down her body, across her breasts and down her chest and licking her lips. A bang woke her from her dream. Lucius came into her office as she stood acting as if she was just fileing.

**"May I help you Lucius?"** She replyed quietly.

**"You may be able to."** He had a sly grin spread across his face.

He gently took her into his arms and embraced her with a kiss. She was shocked, he was shocked but neither of them parted for what seemed like hours.

Hermione's eyes were wide as she looked up at Lucius still in his arms. **"W-what was that about?"** She stuttered.

Lucius held a finger to her lips gently, let her go and quickly left the room. Hermione stood there amazed, terrified and pissed. _'Who did he think he was?'_ She sighed a sat down at her desk.

* * *

Thanks for reading this Chapter guys. I hope you enjoyed it. Theres more mystery, passion & scandles to come. Also, thanks ever so much for the reviews on the last Chapter.


End file.
